Ham4Ring
by MyLittleHamilsonOf221B
Summary: General fluff. As you can probably tell from title, it's a Ham4Ham show. HamFam cast bond. RPF, same universe as Dreams Do Come True. Sort of a sequel. Oneshot. Originally written for a friend, it's better than the summary I think, I'm just bad at summarizing lol


**I didn't create Hamilton or Ham4Ham. This story is entirely out of my imagination. Same universe as Dreams Do Come True. You might want to read that first, it'll make more sense. You'll be fine if you don't though. Happy reading!**

Ham4Ring

You sat on the couch in your boyfriend Lin's dressing room, watching him get ready for the show. After the show where you'd met, he had decided to come back for good in San Francisco, at least for a while. Your stagehand duties were done, and now you had some free time before places. Lin had managed to get you and your friend Hailey jobs on the stage crew after someone had joked that you both spent so much time helping out you might as well get payed for it, and everyone had realized it was actually a fair point.

He pulled on his ruffles and began to fix the collar, snapping the button in the back. You sat on the couch, surfing through Twitter and humming a random Hamiltune under your breath. Suddenly he stopped dead and looked at you. You could see the beginnings of an idea forming in his head.

"What are you thinking about Lin?" you questioned, cocking your head to the side as you waited for an answer.

"I just had the greatest idea!" he said excitedly. "You know how you and Hailey have memorized Cabinet Battle #1 completely? Well, for the next Ham4Ham show we could have you guys go against each other... except you sing Daveed's part, and Hailey does mine! It'd be so fun and it would make a great show, people are always tweeting me asking to see more of you on shows and stuff! We could have Renee do Chris's part, I'm sure she knows it. Oh, and Pippa could do Oak's part, she'd be good at it..." he trailed on. As you listened to him talk about the plan, you warmed up more and more to the idea. It sounded like it could be really fun. "That is, if you're okay with it?" Lin asked, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, it sounds really fun! I was a little skeptical at first, you know how I am with crowds, but listening to you talk about it made me realize how great it could be!" you replied enthusiastically, touched that he was concerned about whether you would be okay doing it.

"Great! I'll text Daveed, Renee and Pippa and tell them to get down here so we can discuss it. Hailey is here today right?"

"Yeah, she and I have the same day off," you replied.

"Awesome," Lin answered, grabbing his phone and shooting off a text to the trio that basically said 'Get your butts down here now' before sitting down on the couch next to you to pull his tight-socks on.

Within minutes, the trio had arrived at Lin's dressing room, Hailey in tow. Groffsauce appeared behind them, still not dressed despite it being like five minutes to places.

"All my favorite people!" Lin greeted them enthusiastically. "Oh, and Jon, hi there."

"Hey!" Jon protested. "I see how it is!"

"Oh relax Jon, you know I'm rather fond of you too," Lin replied, rolling his eyes.

Pippa interjected in their bickering quickly. "Lin, why are we down here right now? You can argue with Groff later."

"Oh, right. Well, I had this really good idea..." Lin launched into the explanation of his Ham4Ham show plot and you could see everyone was receptive. "What do you guys think?" he asked, finally finished with his rather long winded speech.

Renee spoke up first. "I think it's a great idea! It'd be really fun to do too, I've always wanted to be a General," she said with a smirk. Pippa nodded in agreement.

"I'm on board, so long as Hailey's okay with it?" Daveed said, looking down at his girlfriend in askance.

"I think it sounds great babe! The real question is will Y/N be good with it?" your friend replied, looking over at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Hailey, I've come a long way since high school," you answered with a confident smirk. "I can do it."

"Great! We'll plan it for this Saturday's show," Lin said. "That works for everyone, right?" You all nodded affirmative. You glanced around at the others and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Saturday approached quickly, and you grew more and more excited the closer the event grew. Finally it was the morning of the show, and you could hardly wait. You dressed in a simple pair of jeans, some converse, and one of Lin's hoodies. You and Hailey had agreed that you would wear similar outfits, and you had a feeling Hailey had stolen and kept 5 or 6 of Daveed's hoodies over the last week under the pretense of "deciding which one" she wanted to wear. You couldn't blame her, guys' hoodies were way warmer than any jacket you could get in the women's department.

You were just finishing your coffee when the buzzer of your apartment rang. You went to open the door, already knowing who was behind it; Lin had texted you to let you know he was on his way. You greeted Lin with a quick kiss and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Also, I'm giving you more of my sweaters, you look adorable," he said firmly, causing you to blush.

"Thanks hun," you replied, finding your voice. Somehow even though you guys had been dating for over a year, he was still able to make you speechless in seconds. "Shall we head to the theatre?"

"Of course love," Lin replied with a smile.

You took the back way into the theatre, wanting to avoid the crowd that was already massing for Ham4Ham and keep your appearance a surprise. When you arrived backstage, you found that the others had already arrived. Daveed and Hailey were holding hands and talking to Anthony and Jasmine, who were just going to be hanging out to watch the show. Oak was talking with Pippa and Renee, and Jon was messing around with Alex.

Lin cleared his throat. "Hey everyone! Are we all ready?" he asked, already knowing the answer. His question was met with a chorus of "Yep!" and "Totally!" from all the cast members, plus you and Hailey. "Let's do this." Lin said, and opened the door so he, Alex, and Groff could step out in front of the crowd.

You could hear Lin make a muffled announcement, no doubt saying that they would have "special guests" today, something that wasn't really the case considering you and Hailey worked at the theatre. You were snapped out of your thoughts by Lin banging loudly on the door. Taking a deep breath, you headed outside. It was now or never.

As you walked out onto the steps, you were met with a deafening applause from the audience. Lin gave you a quick peck, causing the noise to grow somehow louder if that was possible. You signaled for Lin to hand the mic off to Renee, you figured it was better to get this show on the road before you started getting comments about you and Lin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you could've been anywhere in the world today, but you're here with us in San Francisco. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?" Renee began, the audience applauding and cheering. "The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

This was it. You made eye contact with Lin, who offered you a reassuring smile. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, you began to sing.

"Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness..." As your volume increased you could feel the anxiety from earlier melt away as you relaxed into the role of Jefferson. You finished your part and Pippa caught the mic.

"Secretary Hamilton, your response," Renee said, gesturing to Hailey.

Hailey began to rap confidently, "Thomas, that was a real nice declaration, welcome to the present, we're running a real nation..."' She did Lin's little dance on the next line, earning some applause from the audience.

The rest of the song passed quickly, you and Pippa playing the roles of Jefferson and Madison flawlessly. As the song finished, you passed the mic back to Lin, who draped his arm around your shoulders.

"Everyone give our girls a round of applause for their amazing performance!" Lin shouted, prompting a deafening wave of noise from the audience gathered on the sidewalk. "Now, before we finish up today, one of us has something they have to say," he continued, handing the mic to Anthony. Jasmine looked confused, as did most of the cast, although you saw Lin and Jon share knowing smiles. You glanced over at Hailey and saw her gasp, and tap her left ring finger. Your eyes went wide as you realized what could be happening.

Anthony accepted the mic with a smile and turned to Jaz. You watched grinning as he pulled a small black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

Jasmine's hands flew to her mouth and you could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Jasmine Cephas Jones," Anthony began, his voice shaking slightly. "You are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. You are the sun on stormy days, the light of the full moon. I can't imagine being without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He finished speaking and looked up at her nervously, waiting for a response.

You watched with bated breath as Jaz nodded, tears glistening in her eyes and a smile on her face. The crowd broke into cheers as Anthony grinned and pulled her into a kiss. You saw Lin nod at Jon, who grabbed a basket sitting on the step and leaned over to whisper in Oak's ear.

Oak accepted the basket with a grin and pulled out a handful of flower petals and threw them over the couple, causing everyone to laugh. After all, he was the flower girl in Hamilton and Eliza's wedding, why not throw some here too?

"Bye everyone! Good luck with the lotto!" Lin yelled as he opened the door for you with a playful bow. As you headed inside, you and Hailey looked at each other and smiled. Today's Ham4Ham had been one to remember.


End file.
